


chlorine

by offensiveandgay



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveandgay/pseuds/offensiveandgay
Summary: Summer has just begun.Schools have let out,children are riding their bikes in the streets,and Peridot has just been kicked out of her dream college.





	1. hard times

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has a plan i swear

A light breeze carried itself my way, finding itself stuck in the wind chimes above my head. Fuck you, wind. Fuck you, concrete steps. I lazily lifted my foot and brought it back, colliding with the step with hardly any force.  
I gave out a sigh. The sun was beating against my skin, probably burning it at this very moment. Who cares. Maybe if I sit here long enough I'll dry out and become a raisin. People like raisins more than they like me. 

"Peri?" The screen door opened cautiously. Amethyst stepped out, sitting down on the step above me. "I know that you're like mourning or whatever but I'm going to a party tonight at Holly's place, incase you feel like joining."

"You hate Holly." 

"Don't hate her parties, though." 

Fair enough. Fair e-fucking-nough. That seems to be the only fair thing about this all. I wish everything was as fair as hating Holly Blue. 

"It's at 9:50, but I think I'm gonna show at 10:10, that way she knows I hate her but also knows that she can really throw down." She explained. 

Amethyst was petty. I don't know how else I could describe her. She's petty. Not necessarily in a bad way, being petty is how she's gotten so far in life, but she's so god damn petty. 

"I'm not going." I tell her flatly. 

"Whatever you say, P. If you change your mind.." She handed me a badly folded slip of paper and went back inside. 

I re-folded it before opening it. It had an address scribbled in purple gel-pen. Holly's address, I'm guessing. Unless Amethyst finally decides to lure me out into the country and slaughter me, like I've been suggesting from the day we met. 

I pocket the paper. I doubt I'll need that ever. Parties aren't really for me. They're loud, full of sweat and hormones. It's disgusting and makes me feel unclean. But recently everything makes me feel disgusting and unclean. Maybe I'm the issue. Maybe I'm the filth. 

Explains why I can't escape it. 

I untie my left shoe. Then I untie my right. I slip them off and leave them on the steps before coming inside. I guess I'll have to find little ways to avoid my own grime, or at least make me feel better about being a disgusting creature of waste. 

I step inside, brushing a thumb over the pocket in my jeans that holds the paper. I walk past the oven. It's clock reads "8:43". I could have sworn it was around 5:20. Well time isn't real so fuck that oven clock. My inner oven clock knows it's 5:20, so suck it. God, why am I so spiteful. Oh yeah, because I'm in Amethyst's kitchen instead of my dorm. That's right. Yeah that's it, it all lined up, it all makes so much sense. 

I feel like I'm on autopilot as I walk up the stairs, down the hall and into the last room on the right. I can't control my arms as I pick out some shorts and a sweatshirt. Maybe I can control them. I just don't feel like trying to stop myself. And I don't stop myself as I get dressed and tell Amethyst I'm going.

"I knew you'd come around!" She grins widely and gives me a slap on the back.

She knew? Yeah of course she "knew." Cause everyone just seems to know everything about me. I need to relax. I'm so tightly wound, I feel like I'm going to burst. Explode. Implode? Either way is fine with me, honestly. I give a forced laugh and follow her to her car. 

She starts the engine and turns on the radio. Some obnoxious pop song is playing. Actually, it isn't that bad. But I can't loose my title of professional stick in the mud when I'm so close to going to finals.  
"What is this shit?"

She seems taken back by my sudden choice of words. I guess my dialect has been altered over the past month.

"It's paramore! They turned pop and I'm loving it!" She shouts over the stereo. 

It wasn't bad. And knowing who's voice it was made it even less bad. But we didn't get to stick around and hear the ending, because even though L.A usually has shit traffic, we got there in record time. Apparently, Holly lives just around the corner. 

Amethyst wipes the smile off her the face the moment she steps out of the car. "Alright P, remember that we're the coolest thing this party has ever seen, okay? Act like everyone is here for you, and everyone will end up thinking they're here for you."

I had no idea what the fuck she was talking about. But I'm going along with it. Why am I doing this to myself. I'm leading myself right to the edge of a cliff. Social interaction was never good. Fuck, fuck why did I let myself come here.

"Let's do this!" She yells, her confidence calming me slightly. But no matter how much she could slightly calm me, I still feel like I'm going to die the moment I step inside.


	2. living dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im updating twice today but don't get used to it lmao im moving so i'll be packing and on the road this week and then won't have wifi for a while.  
> also i'd like to explain something real quick bc i only touch on it lightly in this series. We all know what a hijab is. Peridot wears a veil/head covering that looks like a hijab but is for a different religion. Peridot is a Hellenic polytheist (she believes in the theo AKA the Greek gods) :)

The moment I stepped inside the smell of weed was undeniable. So it's that kind of party. Oh Jesus is there alcohol too? What happened to the good old days of duck duck goose and musical chairs. I take a deep breathe in an attempt to calm myself down, but end up inhaling smoke and having a coughing fit in the doorway. 

Smooth, Peridot, smooth.

I adjusted my veil and pulled down my shorts. Even though I was wearing more clothes than everyone in this room, I felt exposed and vulnerable. Maybe it was because I had never been to a party, or maybe it was because I'd never smoked weed or gotten drunk, but either way I'm fucked.

"Go on P! Get out there!" Amethyst gave me a push, forcing me into the room of sweaty young adults.   
I stumbled at first, my nerves making me forget how to walk, but got my balance halfway through the room.   
Amethyst left for the snack table, leaving me alone in the corner of the party. Amazing. I'm really living up to the stereotype I was given for my degree in programing. Well, would be degree if they never found out. I need a drink. 

I made my way to the makeshift bar, avoiding the grinding and smoking as well as I could. I took the first drink I saw and went for it. It tasted like piss. Literal, warm, piss. And it did jack shit.   
Next method, weed. I mean someone's gotta be willing to share. I followed the trail of smoke across the room and into a hallway. 

Ding, ding, ding. 

I had found it, the weed! I'm getting too excited, deep breathes. Wait, no, no deep breathes I like my lungs.   
"Hey?" I said to the girl holding the blunt. She looked about 5'9 (but who knows, everyone is tall when you're as short as me) with long messy blonde hair. I'm guessing she had vitiligo, from the stripes of melanin on her body and face. My eyes traced her jagged and hooked nose all the way to her Cupid's bow. I am afraid. 

"Hey, toddler." She chuckled, the girl next to her holding back a laugh. They both had the same hair except the other girl's was shorter and had a green ombré. 

"Where would I acquire 'the weed'." I was making a fool of myself but I could care less. I wanted to get high and they could help.

"That's not very polite." The other girl spat. "What's your name?"

"Peridot." I had to hold my tongue. The curses and insults I could be spitting right now would get me thrown out. 

"Well, Peridot. I'm Malachite. And maybe if you had asked my name you'd be getting 'the weed' right now." 

"Shut the fuck up." The unnamed girl laughed loudly and punched Malachite's shoulder. She winced but played along. "Listen Kid. You're obviously new to this and obviously don't know what you're doing so here." She shoved a brownie at me.

Confused, I took it. "But?" 

"I'm Jasper. Just eat it."

Okay, Jasper. I'm trusting you. I took a bite, chewing it slowly and carefully. What is this? It looked like a brownie but does not taste like one. I shoved it in my mouth, hoping to get it over with. 

"So what brings someone like you to a party like this?" 

"My friend is trying to cheer me up." I respond, trying to get the remains of the 'brownie' out of my teeth with my tongue.

"Cheer you up?"

I swallowed. "I got expelled."

"From kindergarten?" Malachite chirps in, earning another punch from Jasper, which I greatly appreciated. 

"College." I correct. "I was just about to get a degree, too."

"Do you work with computers?" Jasper asked, suddenly showing actual interest.

"Yes?" Was it that obvious? Do all computer geeks look the same? 

"Dude, shut up!" She roared. "You have got to fix my laptop! It's a piece of shit!" She held out a hand and looked over to her friend who automatically gave her a pen. She took my arm and pulled the sleeve up to my elbow. I would have protested, but she could obviously over power me. Jasper wrote down her number, and released my limb. 

"You owe her!" Malachite joked.  
"Yeah you owe me for the weed!" 

Fuck, they were right. I blame college. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that damned place. God, I wish I was a burnout who never finished highschool, God damnit.  
"I owe you for the weed." I admit defeat. I wave my white flag. I suck Jasper and Malachite's dicks. Fuck. Shit. Now I'm fixing this brute's laptop. Wonderful, I love being alive. 

"Alright cool! Thanks kid!" She punched my shoulder lightly, obviously taking my size into consideration. Jasper checked her phone, turned to Malachite. "Lapis is pissed I'm not there to pick her up."   
"God, doesn't she have a car? Motorcycle? Razor Scooter?"   
"She does, but I drove her." She rolled her eyes and started walking out of the hall.

 

"Goodbye Jasper and Malachite!" I yelled at them. "I'll call you!" I dragged out the U.

Oh well, they're gone now. What to do, what to do. Whattt toooo dooo. Where did Amethyst go? I walked through the party, laughing all the way. I see so many people, but none of them have purple hair. Unfair. Hair. Rhyming.   
"Amethyst!" I called out. Found her!

"Oh hey, P! Later Ruby!" She waved to a girl that looked as tough as Jasper but my height. Nice combo. She's hot. Girls are hot.   
"Let's go home, I want fries!" I yell, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Wow she's really soft. Girls are soft. 

"Um, okay? sure." She laughs and supports my weight as we walk outside. "Bet you don't regret coming!" 

"Never! This is so good, so good!" I laughed louder than I had in years, although I'm not sure what's funny.   
I plop down in the back seat. "Turn on that paramore song from earlier! I love that shit!" I yell and lie down, clicking both seat belts into the clicky thingies. 

"Yeah!" Amethyst turns the radio to a volume I never knew exsisted. 

If it were a number, it would be the number from ICarly that Carly made up for that one rich jerky kid. I wish I was Freddie. People liked him even though he was weird.   
"Ame! Do you like me?"

"You're my best friend, I love you!" 

"Fuck yeah!" I pumped my fist into the air. "I'm alive! I may not have a doctorate and a job! But I'm breathing!" I laughed and felt my eyes flutter shut. So tired. Long night for me. So long and so tired. 

I woke up on Amethyst's couch with a splitting headache and I'm not sure if it's from the weed, or the beer, or my own idiocy. God. I don't like this. 

If this is living, count me out.


	3. Jessie's girl

PERIDOT:  
address?

ASSHOLE FROM PARTY:  
Who the fuck is this?

PERIDOT:  
it's Peridot, from Holly's party last week. 

ASSHOLE FROM PARTY:  
AwSick!!!!!  
[ASSHOLE FROM PARTY has sent you a location]

PERIDOT:  
is there a preferred date or time in which i should arrive?

ASSHOLE FROM PARTY:  
Right now lmaooooooo 

PERIDOT:  
as in, this very moment? 

ASSHOLE FROM PARTY:  
Yeah bring that ass here

I rubbed my temples with my palm. Why am I doing this? Jasper probably wouldn't have found me if I never texted. Actually, no. She could have found me. She's probably a mafia member, or something. No she couldn't! Oh my god why did I do this. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

PERIDOT:  
Amethyst i'm going out. if i don't come home before tonight, i am most likely dead. this is where you should send the police:  
[PERIDOT has sent a location]

AME:  
aight cool

AME:  
can u get me sum donuts on ur way home???

PERIDOT:  
yes. 

Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. I haven't left my house since the party and haven't showered since it either. Thanks, college. You did me good.  
I turned on the water to the hottest setting and hopped in. Wait. Wait no shit. I hopped out, took off my socks, and hopped back in. Why am I like this. I washed my hair, (not like anyone was gonna see it but it was another way to avoid my filth) but not conditioned. Conditioner makes me feel slimy it's just gross so no. I washed off and turned off the water. We probably waste so much drinkable water through showering. Maybe college was doing some kind of good.  
nah.  
nah, showers are good, college is bad.  
I got dressed, changing out of my boxers and t-shirt for the first time since the party.

That party seemed to have been a good thing cause it got me to stop being disgusting, if only for three or four hours.  
But it wasn't too good, considering I'm taking a bus over to some dumbo's studio apartment so I can fix her laptop.  
My eyes scan over the bus, the moment I step on. There were hardly any open seats and the ones that were either had gum or bird shit on them. How that bird got inside, I am unsure. I spot an open seat next to a girl.  
"Would you mind if I sit here?" I asked, trying to hide my nerves.

She looked up at me, giving me a better look at her features. She had skin as dark as a nights sky, and hair as light as morning. Was that intentional? I mean, the sky blue hair, not the skin color. Like did she dye it just for the contrast?  
"Go ahead." She said in a calm voice.  
I instantly relaxed into my seat. 

Who knew I would sit next to an angel on one of L.A's public transport? 

"I'm Peridot." I held out a hand before I could stop and overthink this. I would never talk to someone of the bus, or the train, or any place really, but she was comforting.  
"Sapphire." She shook my hand before gently placing it on top of her white dress. 

Now what. I looked around the bus hoping to find something that would entertain my eyes. Nothing. Zip. Nada.  
Fuck.  
As if she could sense my boredom and discomfort, she held out a piece of gum, wrapped in a silver wrapper.  
"Gum?" Sapphire asked casually. 

I nodded and took the stick from her hands, un packaging it and crumpling it into my mouth. I hope that was drugged, and that I'll die before I get to Jasper's.  
"So, where are you off to?" She asked, her voice and face not giving away her emotion. The hair over her right eye wasn't helping, either. 

"This girl's place. We met at a party," I stopped for a second, using my tongue to transfer the mint gum from the left side of my mouth to the right. "and now I'm fixing her laptop."  
"That's very nice of you."  
"Hardly. I'm being forced to do this. She's scary and I'm 5'3." I laughed. "What about you?"  
"My girlfriend's work."  
Awe! "Are you surprising her?"  
She nods, a small smile creeps into her lips. 

That's adorable. That's so cute. I'm lonley. Please, drugged gum kick in before I get sad. "What's her name?"  
"Ruby."  
Ruby and Sapphire. A nice ring to it. Wait. "Is Ruby around my height with really poofy hair?" 

Sapphire looks over at me, not surprised that I knew her. It's as if she knew every word I was going to say. "You were at Holly's party, weren't you?"  
I nodded quickly. "Yeah that's where I met- Oh shit! Sorry, excuse my language, we passed my stop!" 

"Safe travels, Peridot." She gave a small wave as I grabbed my bag and ran off the bus. 

Amazing.  
Wonderful.  
Perfect.  
I spit my gum out on the sidewalk. I didn't like mint but I didn't even care with Sapphire. She's like. like. She's like a mom. I cringed at my choice of words as I made my way to Jasper's house. Well, a good mom. Not like mine.  
I made it to the apartment complex and clicked the ringy box on the doorway. 

"Jasper?" I called, confused on how to work this.  
"Depends, is this computer kid?" Her croaky voiced called back.  
"Yes." I heard a buzz, and opened the door. 

PERIDOT:  
you never told me the floor, you clod. 

ASSHOLE FROM PARTY:  
5 

Five? I had to walk up five flights of stairs? God why can't they buy an elevator. Floor one. If you can afford an entire building, floor two, you can afford one measly elevator! Floor three. I stomped angrily, trying to, floor four, let off steam before meeting her again. As much as I'd like to punch that clod square in the jaw, floor five, she could tap my shoulder and I'd die.  
And she never told me what apartment number, Jesus Christ. 

"Jasper!" I yelled. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!" I walked down the hall, praying she'd hear me.  
"In here!" A door behind me slammed open. I shot around and speed walked faster than I'd ever speed walked before. 

"Jasper?" I walked inside, slowing down and looking around. This was the weirdest apartment ever. The walls were painted a dark blue, almost black, but most of the furniture was orange?  
"Hey, little nerd! It's over here." She led me into what seemed to be the bedroom. On top of a navy blue desk was a laptop. MacBook? I wasn't sure considering that it was covered in stickers. 

"So what's wrong with it?" I sat down and lifted the lid.  
"It's slow."  
"Then buy a better laptop."  
"Shut up and help." She crouched down so she could see the screen better. "And it does all these pop-up ads."  
There we go. A real problem, rather than 'it's slow.' 

The login screen popped up, with two users, 'Jasper' and 'Guest??'. Why was the guest so unsure? I laughed to myself as she put in her password, which I'm pretty sure contained the words 'titties' and 'protein.'  
"Okay now do your nerd magic."  
"That's what I'm here for." I spat back. Sure I was being a little rude but I could have been worse.  
"Jasper?" A voice I didn't recognize called from the bed behind us. Was someone in it when we came in?! "Who's this?"

"This is Peridot, from the party." Jasper explained, eyes still following my every keystroke.  
"You never told me there would be someone here." She was obviously not happy. I hadn't turned around to see her in fear of Jasper thinking I was making a move on her girl. I assumed it was her girl.  
"Lapis, I told you!" At this point Jasper had stood up and walked over to her. 

So this was Lapis, the girl she had to pick up. I thought Malachite and Jasper were dating? Guess not. God, Lapis has got to be the stupidest person in the world if she's dating this dick. I briefly turned to look.  
Oh god.  
I swallowed.  
Lapis had long blue hair, that was only a little lighter than the walls, that went down to her elbows. How was that comfortable? She must feel like rapunzel all the time. She had a blanket wrapped around her torso, that covered her body but left her prominent collar bones exposed. Her skin was the color of caramel or chocolate ice cream. I wasn't sure which one was closer. I felt my cheeks grow warm and turned back to the computer in shame. I felt like I had intruded on a very personal moment. 

So maybe she wasn't the worst person ever. 

"No! No you didn't!" She scoffed. "What is she doing?"  
"Fixing my laptop, just like I fucking told you!"  
I winced at her booming voice. How could you use that tone with her? It's like yelling at a puppy!  
"God! This always happens! Do you just never give a shit?!"  
"It seems like you don't give a shit!" Jasper walked back over, crouched down, and watched. 

Lapis muttered a string of curses that didn't seem English. "This is just like Malachite," she said, catching Jasper's attention. "and Sugalite, and literally every one of your fucking friends!"  
"You lied!" Jasper stood up once again and made her way over. 

Why couldn't they do this later. Like, when I'm not in their house. 

"I am not! You saw them, and you didn't stop them!" Lapis's voice shrunk. She was obviously more hurt than mad, but Jasper didn't catch on.  
"You're just a dirty fucking liar!"  
I heard a thud. Oh god. Did she? My head snapped around. Oh fuck.  
Jasper had punched a hole in the wall right next to Lapis's head. They were both breathing heavy.  
Lapis dropped the blanket and I turned back to the computer. 

This isn't my place.  
I shouldn't be here.

I heard the opening and closing of drawers as I closed out of the computer's settings.  
"Peridot and I," Lapis walked over to me, this time wearing a crop top and joggers. "are leaving." She grabbed my hand and led me out of the bedroom and into the living room. 

"Lazuli, if you leave you're never coming back!" Jasper yelled from the other room. "I meant it!"  
Lapis held my hand tighter and took me into the hall and down the five flights of stairs. She was fast. 

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, out of breathe.  
Floor three.  
"Doesn't matter, are you okay?"  
Floor one.  
"I'm fine, but you have to live with that asshole!"  
Out the door.  
She stopped, releasing my hand. "That asshole," she ran a hand through her hair, "is my girlfriend."


	4. runaway

"Your girlfriend?" I asked, not hiding my shock well. I thought that maybe they had a friends with benefits thing, but never did I imagine someone dating Jasper. 

Lapis gave a low chuckle. It wasn't a 'haha nice joke' laugh, it was more of a 'if I'm not laughing, I'm crying' laugh. "I know, right?" She shoved her hand in her pocket, fishing out a fuzzy blue scrunchie. "I don't even know why I'm still here." She admitted, putting her hair into a messy bun. 

"Woah, hey. Suicide is never the anwser." I just met the chick and I'm already talking her out of offing herself! What a day.  
"No! No, not what I meant." Her eyes went wide. "With her. Why I'm still with her."  
"Yeah me neither." I started walking forward, not really sure what to do. It isn't everyday some goddess decides she can trust me with her relationship troubles.

"Hey would you mind if I crashed at your place?" Lapis asked with a blank face. Did she not realize that was a big thing to ask? Was it a big thing to ask? She seems so calm about it. Maybe I'm over reacting?  
"Uh, sure." I say, quickly but not too quick. At least, I hope not too quick.  
"Cool, thanks."  
We take the bus back to Amethyst's house, not bothering to start conversation. 

I take my keys out of my pocket and open the door. Well, tried to. I never was too good with keys. But after some struggle, I got us inside.  
"Amethyst! I didn't bring donuts but I brought a girl home!" 

Lapis looked down at me, head tilted. "Amethyst?"  
Before I could say anything, my platonic purple haired soulmate runs down the stairs and engulfs me in a hug.  
"Woah, hey what's the deal?" I ask, Ame wasn't much of a hugger. 

Not looking at me, face still buried in my chest. "I need money." 

I roll my eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever. Lapis," Amethyst immediately let go of me and looked behind me. "This is-"

"Amethyst!" She greets, holding out her hand.  
Instead of taking it, Ame goes over to her and begins to do an elaborate handshake that must have taken ages to figure out holy shit. How long is this handshake? "You know each other?" 

They finally finish and laugh.  
Lapis nonchalantly says, "yeah." as if it were nothing.  
"Why is Jasper's girl in my house?" Amethyst cackles, punching my shoulder. 

"How do you know Jasper!" Now I was really confused. She knows both of them?!

"Same foster parents!" She explains, as if it was something I should have already known.  
I guess I should have. Whatever.  
"I'm actually here because of Jasper." Lapis says, giving that same sad chuckle from earlier. 

"Oh come on, Jas. She is a piece of work that's for sure." She ran a hand through her lilac hair and led us into the kitchen. "Lived with her for all that time she still doesn't give a shit about me."  
"That's not true." Lapis said, hopping onto the counter. 

What! Why is she allowed to sit up there and I'm not! Unfair. 

"She loves you. In a sister way, you know?"  
"Really?" Amethyst tried to hide her excitement by adding a sarcastic tone. She opened the fridge and took out a jar of applesauce and a straw.  
"Really." But she wasn't joking. It was the most sincere 'really' I'd heard in a long time. Refreshing.

Amethyst started slurping the applesauce as if it were a smoothie and the moment was ruined. "So, what did that dumbass do now?"  
"Just being who she is, I guess." Lapis sighed.  
"She punched a wall." I blurted. Why did I say that? I don't know! This is scary! 

"Again?" Ame scoffed.  
"Yeah, it's costing big bucks to keep fixing walls." She swung her legs back and forth, careful not to hit the drawers beneath her. "But personal trainers make good money."  
So this has happened before?  
"I'd hope so. Have you considered couples therapy?"  
Her question made Lapis laugh. "What are we, adults? Old people?"  
How long had Jasper been with her? Long enough to know Amethyst well. Long enough to have a handshake.  
"We'll get through it." She took a sip of Amethyst's applesauce. "We always do." 

Why, though?

"You stayin' over?"  
She nods.  
"Well Peridot over here is using up my guest room so you'll have to share." Amethyst slurps the last bit out of the jar and puts it in the sink. "I ain't letting nobody sleep of the couch."

I don't know what I'd prefer. On one hand, the bed I've been sleeping in that I'm used to now. On the other hand, sleeping with Jasper's girlfriend. No. No way. She would kill me if she ever found out I shared a bed with her. "I'll take couch, it's okay, really."

"What did I just say?" Amethyst laughs. "You're both my guests! What kind of a host would that make me?"  
A good one! A host should make sure their guest doesn't die! I chuckle and rub my neck. How fun. 

Her and Lapis talk for an hour or so about literally nothing. I can't take this. "I'm gonna head in." I fake a yawn and stretch. Overkill? Probably. I don't care. I start to make my way to the stairs.  
"I think I will too." Lapis says, hopping off of the counter. She ruffles Amethyst's hair and follows me. 

Fuck.  
Of course.

I make my way up the stairs, trying to walk as gracefully as possible. Embarrassing myself is the last thing I want, but knowing that Lapis is right behind me isn't helping much. I enter the guest room, holding the door open.  
She doesn't thank me and walks inside, kicking off her shoes in the corner.

I grab random pajamas and lock myself in the bathroom. I'm not used to sleeping in my veil so this should be fun. I fashion it into more of a wrap than a veil and put on the clothes I got.  
Of course I had to have randomly picked the worst combination.  
I put on the minion booty shorts and "lap dance tester" shirt, not excited whatsoever. Why are the gods upset with me. 

I reluctantly step out, making my way back to the room.  
Lapis has already claimed the left side of the bed, meaning that she can see the doorway. She hold back a laugh. "Nice." Is all she says.  
I climb in, trying to hide my blushing face and go to sleep.

I wish I was in my dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incase you haven't noticed, the chapter titles are song names.


	5. love fool

Lapis Lazuli has been sharing a room with me for about a week now, and I haven't had more than a seven word conversation with her. Amethyst has taken this to heart.   
"She's okay, I guess." I appeal. 

"Okay?" Amethyst scoffed. 

"Yeah. She's okay." 

She rubbed her temples. "How have you guys not bonded yet!" 

"This isn't a movie, Amethyst. I'm not magically friends with everyone I meet." Couldn't she just drop this? 

"I want my friends to be friends." She frowned, taking out her phone and beginning to type. 

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to look at her screen. 

She hit a button rather forcefully, and looked up at me. "You, me, and Lapis are going to dinner tonight." 

My face paled. No way! How could she do this! Forcing me to interact with an attractive lady who's girlfriend could beat me to a pulp. "Are you kidding?"

"You wish I was! Be ready by five." She winked and walked to her room, leaving me frozen in the living room.   
As if on que, the front door creaked open. I heard the clattering of keys being swung into the key bowl we keep next to the door. 

"I'm home." Lapis's monotone voice rang through the house.   
Where does she go all day? She comes back with wet hair and fresh clothes. Gym? Laundry mat?   
I heard her walk up the carpeted stairs into the room we've been sharing. 

PERIDOT:  
You told her, right?

AMETHYST:  
who did u think i was textin lol

Of course.   
Go figure.   
I dragged my feet as I made my way to our room. Why did Amethyst's house have such ugly flooring, oh wow. How did I not notice that. Off task, Peridot, get your head back in the game. 

Without hesitation or thought, I opened the bedroom door.   
Lapis sat cross-legged on the air mattress we had set up after I complained about her being a blanket hog (which she is). She was scrolling and scrolling, not looking up at me as I went through my drawers trying to find something. Why should I have to dress up for something I don't want to go for? 

Whatever, man. This isn't fancy. It's probably a Taco Bell. I picked out a mint sweatshirt and ripped black jeans. Casual, right? I hope so. I changed in the bathroom, still not comfortable changing in front of Lapis.   
When I came back in the room it seemed as if she hadn't moved from that spot, except she was in black shorts and a navy crop top. She had to go home while Jasper was at work to get clothes. She was too tall and skinny for me and Amethyst's stuff. 

She looked up from her phone, gave me a thumbs up, and resumed her scrolling.   
Wow.   
I'm honored.   
I roll my eyes when I know she can't see and grab some socks and my sneakers. 

Why was she still here? Hasn't she made up with Jasper yet? Ugh I hate strangers. I feel like they have such twisted opinions of me, because they don't know me.   
I have like one non stranger in my life.   
Oh god, I'm lonley. Am I? I don't feel lonely. I'm content. Well, as content as I can be in these circumstances. 

I walked back downstairs, finding myself on the couch watching reruns of some Spanish show. Que Pasa USA, I'm pretty sure. I don't speak very good Spanish but I can make out bits and pieces. I wish my mother would have taught me some more before kicking me out for not being a straight Christian. Oh well.

"Hey, P! What dya' think?" Amethyst shouted, running in. She covered the tv with her body. She was wearing a sun dress, which made me and Lapis's outfits look childish. Her hair was in a bun.   
Well, shit. I should change.   
"You look nice." I say.

"I know! Look!" She spun around, the dress swirling with her. "I feel like a fucking princess!" She stopped spinning and crashed on the cushion next to me. 

"When are we leaving." Lapis sits across from us on the cheetah print love seat. 

"Now, I guess." Amethyst laughed, grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.   
I sat in the back seat while they sat in front. Because of my weight and height, it's better I didn't sit in front. I don't feel like dying today. Maybe next week, I don't know.   
Amethyst turned on another mind numbing pop station.   
I tried to tune it out and watch the trees through the front window. Lapis got a message from Jasper. I watched the nature pass us by as we approached the more city are- wait, woah. I looked over Lapis's shoulder, trying to read what it said. 

Fuck, eyes don't fail me now.   
"JASPER:  
babe irrational stupid fucking whore. come home now!!!!"

From what I could read, this wasn't good. Lapis deleted the notification and plugged her phone into the speakers.   
"Alright! DJ Lazuli!" Amethyst fist-pumped the air.   
She started playing "Rebel Girl" By Bikini Kill, I song I would not have ever heard if she hadn't played it.   
How could she just shrug off a text from her?  
It looked like she didn't even read it! Does she just read really fast? How is she so nonchalant! She's not even mentioning it! 

I watched her in the window's reflection. She was bobbing her head to the next song, which according to her phone was "Light My Fire" By The Doors. She seemed unphased, relaxed. How?

The car stopped at Denny's and I wasn't exactly surprised. This was Amethyst, after all. We steppe out of the car, and Lapis remained silent.


	6. oh no

We walked inside of the Denny's and waited to be seated. Why was Jasper's text making me so on edge? It's not like she directly threatened me.  
I followed the waitress to our booth.  
Lapis had her long ass hair put into a high ponytail, which I hadn't noticed her doing. Her hands are in her pockets and she seems so.. okay. She seems fine. 

Amethyst ordered waters for the entire table. I sat down next to Lapis, because Amethyst had put her purse in the remaining space on her side. Why should a purse get better treatment than me! This is animal cruelty.  
"So what's everybody gettin'?" She asked tapping her stubby fingers on the table. She really had no clue about the text. 

"Coffee." Lapis said, not having looked at her menu.  
"Just coffee?" I asked.  
"Just coffee." She confirmed.  
Weird.  
Weirddd. 

"Ima get like seven chocolate chip pancakes!" Amethyst chimed in, not disturbed by Lapis's order.  
Does she ever get hungry? I've only seen her eat like twice.  
The waitress returned and took our orders. She pointed her pen as she asked. And once her pen landed on me, I froze. Fuck, food.  
"Uh, same as her?" I pointed to Amethyst in a panic. Her eyes widened. 

"Okie-Dokie!" She grinned, scribbling down something onto her notepad before walking off.  
"P, you sure?" She chuckled.  
"Why?" I titled my head. Oh. Oh wait. No, no, no. I did not just order seven pancakes. I'm lactose intolerant! Is there lactose in pancakes? Probably! "Oh shit." 

Lapis held back a laugh. "We'll help you eat it."  
I let out a sigh of relief. Why didn't they warn me while I ordered? Some help, these guys.

I fiddled with a salt packet and tried to make small talk. "So, I'm job-hunting."  
"Really?" Amethyst took a sip of her water before putting the lemon that came with her drink into her mouth.  
I nodded.  
"Good now you can help with groceries and stuff." She sucked the acidic fruit without cringing. She never fails to amaze  
me.  
"Because of my background in programming you'd think people would be dying to give the great and lovable Peridot a job! This economy I swear." 

"You can't blame the economy for everything." Lapis says.  
I can't read her tone. That scares me. "Can't I?"  
She looks at me before shrugging. "I guess you can."

I smirk and look at my hands. I tear the salt packet slightly but not enough for anything to come out.  
"Lapis, where do you work?" Amethyst asks, now chewing the lemon.  
"The Y. Lifeguard."  
"YMCA."  
"Yes."  
Amethyst snickers. "I really want to sing the song but I'm sure you get that too often."

Leave it to Amethyst. 

Lapis's coffee arrives and she doesn't bother putting sugar or cream or milk. She just drinks it straight. God, she drinks coffee like my mom. Except her Cuban coffee smells way stronger than whatever Lapis was drinking. Ugh, Cuban coffee. That's probably why I'm so short. All that caffeine must have stunted my growth big time.  
Not long after, our food arrives. I'm suprised they managed to make fourteen pancakes in seventeen minutes. Nice job Denny's. Congrats. 

I began to split the stack in two. One side for me and the other for Lapis. We reluctantly started eating the doughy mess.  
"Hey, Lazuli. Not to be rude," I started, "but are you going to break up with Jasper or are you going to go home with her?"  
She seemed taken back. Did I say something? Fuck, if I didn't ask, who would!

"We broke up yesterday." She washed down the pancakes with her coffee. 

We were silent. I ate my mistakes without a sound. 

"I'm going to be staying with a friend. I intend on leaving soon."  
Is that why she was so unphased? Because they had broken it off?  
"I'm proud of you for dumping that ass, but it's really okay if you stay." Amethyst said, her voice gentle and comforting. 

Lapis looked into her coffee. "Nah."  
And that was that.  
We left it alone because it wasn't our place.  
No one spoke much after that. We ate, and got in the car. Lapis had the aux cord again. I focused on the music ignoring the tension as best as I could. She played:  
"Radicals" Tyler the creator,  
"Where is my mind" An artist I didn't catch the name of,  
"Fight Night Champion" Cyber Bully Mom Club,  
and "House of the rising sun" by another artist I didn't see. 

We stepped inside and I almost ran to the guest room, Lapis trudging behind me. I got dressed in the bathroom and went back in. Lapis was already changed, sitting in front of the window.  
What was she looking at? Nothing? Everything? This is uncomfortable.  
I want to ask if she's okay. I know she's not. Yikes. I gulp, and climb into my side of the bed. It's not my place. 

I woke up with a mouth dryer than my humor. I walked down stairs and grabbed a glass of water. I try and pick out the Winnie the Pooh glass when available. It's my favorite.  
"Morning." An all too familiar voice greets unenthusiasticly. Lapis walks in and makes herself a pot of that same straight and strong coffee.  
"Good morning, Lazuli." I say, trying to match her tone. Honestly, I'm glad she's finally leaving. She makes me uncomfortable. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells with her. It's so easy to mess up when it comes to Lapis Lazuli.  
I drink as fast as I can and put my glass in the sink.


	7. electric car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone know how to fix notification issues? I hardly know how to use this site so fixing things is a mess yikes 
> 
> I know this chapter is a little boring but I wanted to build more of Peridot's character and I feel like this was important

"And I can work any hours! I recently left college-"  
"Without a degree?" The women in front of me flipped though my résumé, obviously uninterested in me.  
"Well, yes." I look up at her with pleading eyes. It's not my fault I got kicked out! Kind of!  
"Thank you Mrs," She looked at the papers below her, "Martinez, for coming in." 

I tried not to look visually upset. Not like that harpy would care if I did, though. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs," I looked at the name plate on her desk, purposely squinting. "Sugalite."  
I knew her name. How could I not? I'm observant, and not a total ass. I stand up and brush myself off. I leave her office with my head held high, but the moment I step outside of the building my gaze falls from the ceiling to my feet. I take off my stupid red heels and shove them in my stupid purse. 

Is it because of my last name? It's so obviously not white. Mexican, Cuban, Portuguese, it could belong to anybody! What good would a white name do anyway, I'm darker than a night's sky. Is it my veil?  
Why am I fooling myself.  
This isn't discrimination and I'm not a victim.  
It's because of college.

It's all because of college, isn't it? These days you can't even work at McDonalds without a degree. Ridiculous! Fuck, I'm doomed to work at a café, misspelling simple names for the rest of my days.  
I open my cell phone and click the only number in my hotdial or whatever.  
"Amethyst, I want to kill myself."  
"On my way. Guessing the interview didn't go so well?" I heard her digital voice mock me. I hung up. 

I sat on the curb, head resting in my hands. I look out at the busy street in front of me. There goes a blue car. Now a brown. Now red. Now three silver followed by a white.  
By the time Amethyst picks me up I've counted a total of eleven white cars, thirteen silver, seven blue, fourteen red, three brown, and one yellow. The yellow one was a jeep that had a "salt life" sticker on it.  
I climb into her car, shutting the door carefully. Sure, I could slam it and prove a point but was it worth the lecture and the IOU? No.

"What job did you even go for?" Amethyst pulled her hair back and started the car.  
"Library."  
"What job at the library?"  
"Library."  
She turned back to the road and didn't say anything more.  
I turned on the radio, immediately going to the classical station.  
Amethyst groaned loudly. 

Classical helps me stay calm. It's so much easier than songs with hard to follow beats, and cryptic lyrics. This was better. I stare out the window, watching the people on the sidewalk.  
People are walking their dogs.  
I see bus stations I've sat at before.  
A women is with a stroller.  
There's a girl with her boyfriend.  
I hate people. They're all so flawed and complicated. They're not like classical music. People are hard to read. You can listen to them, and listen to them, and listen to them, but you can't ever be sure. We're all so fluid. We never stop moving and never stop changing and growing. 

The car stops.

"What are we doing?" I ask, looking at Amethyst leaving the car.  
She closes the door and mouthes "donut break" to me. 

See? That wasn't classical music. 

I tap my fingers on the dashboard. Does she know that they have a drive through? Is this as illegal as leaving a baby in a hot car? I'm nineteen, but I think it's all the same. Wow. I'm nineteen and have already been to college. Who knew skipping grades and doing summer school would get me here. Jobless in the parking lot of the big donut.

Amethyst came back inside, practically throwing a box of donuts at me before hastily buckling her seatbelt. With half of a donut in her mouth, she told me what she got and that there was a Boston kreme in there for me.  
I thanked her, but I wasn't hungry. I'll eat it later. 

How the fuck am I gonna get a job.

I turn the radio up and bring my knees to my chest, wrapping my hands around them and resting my head in the gap. This would give me a wicked neck pain when we got home, but I really do not care. I groan loudly and hear a same from the seat next to me.  
How did Amethyst get to this point in her life? She's twenty-two, never went to college, hardly finished highschool and has a stable job. Hell, more than stable. She has a more than reasonable paycheck, and for what? All she does is write about food.  
How good is the food, how bad is the food, how mediorcre is the food.  
Childs play! But I, the genius and utter charmer, can't score a job at a damn library? 

The car comes to a stop and I almost run to the door. Slightly hopping from foot to foot with a donut box in my hands, I wait for Amethyst who was taking her sweet time getting over here.  
She finally walked up and unlocked the door. I handed the box over and smiled before speed-walking upstairs. I threw my stupid purse on the ground along with the stupid red heels that were inside, and hopped the fuck on that bed. 

Am I wasting my life? 

I hope not. But right now it really seems like it. 

PERIDOT:  
Got any parties?

AMETHYST:  
nah sorri dawg 

I scoffed. The one time I'd like to go to a party she doesn't know of any. Typical. Real, typical.  
I change into some oversized boxers and a hoodie before walking downstairs to the television. The only things that were on were The Simpsons, A talk show, and Jepordy.  
The Simpsons was too animated, and I know all the answers to Jepordy.  
Personality and knowledge weren't enough for a job, so maybe there's an aspect in the talk show that I was missing. 

I flipped to channel 155, and crossed my legs on the couch.  
"Good Evening everybody! I'm your host, Sardonyx, and tonight we have a special guest with us!" She made hand gestures for almost every word she said. She had curly blonde hair, a long, hooked nose, glasses bigger than my head, and a bow tie.  
A girl came on screen and sat down in the arm chair next to her. She was impossibly tall. Heels plus natural height, I'm guessing. She had long dyed blue hair, a flowy dress that covered her feet and arms, and large, sad eyes.  
"I would introduce her, but I'm sure you all know her!" The crowd shouted 'blue diamond', which made the girl look down. 

Who was this chick? Why don't I know her? God, I'm like a grandpa. 

PERIDOT:  
Blue Diamond is on TV, who is she?

I hear footsteps. I turn around just in time to see Amethyst jump over the back of the couch and sit next to me.  
"We are all so glad you could make an appearance even though the diamond authority is going through a tough time." Sardonyx said. 

"Geez, way to address the elephant in the room lady. Pink's overdosed and you still make her go on this show!" Amethyst scoffed, giving the tv the finger.

I give a slight chuckle. Maybe Sardonyx didn't have anything for me.


End file.
